Kiss
by mysticflare
Summary: Dalton has a kissing contest/fund-raising activity! What will Kurt do? AU Klaine with cameos from the New Directions.


**I'm so sorry I've disappeared off the face of the Earth the last week! So many things were going on. Oh man, getting sick and all that. Not nice business.**

**Anyway, I'm back & this is a little one-shot to apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Kissing contest?" Thad asked, shoving another cookie in his mouth. "What the heck for?"<p>

"Language, Thad." Wes glared at the other Warbler. "We're going to do sort of a fund-raising thing. Each kiss we get, we donate a dollar. Whoever kisses the most people wins a dinner-for-two at Breadstix. We can kiss either girls or guys from this school, McKinley or Crawford."

"Dude, that's complicated." Thad grumbled, finishing off the cookies.

"Yeah, I know. Now, everybody, take a kiss-counting sheet and a pen and start kissing!"

The Warblers pushed into each other as they reached to be the first to start kissing. Kurt and Blaine sighed as they waited for the stampede of Warblers to leave the room.

"So much for first kiss." Kurt mumbled, taking two sheets and handing Blaine one.

"Hey, a first kiss only counts if both people love each other, doesn't it? Don't think about it too much." Blaine assured him, giving him a big grin.

"I'll never get my first kiss, then." Kurt muttered under his breath. "You don't love me."

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Let's get started." Kurt twirled his pen as they walked out of the Warbler's meeting room in search for their first victim.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Kurt." Trent said breathlessly as Kurt marked another tally on his sheet. "You're an awesome kisser."<p>

"Thanks." Kurt smirked as he caught Blaine in the corner of his eye. The older boy shook his head before jogging towards him.

"How many have you gotten?" Blaine peeked over Kurt's shoulder, attempting to read the number of tallies.

"Just forty this morning." Kurt murmured. "You?"

"F-Forty? I barely got twenty!" Blaine stuttered, making a face. "How did you get so many?"

"They just keep coming back for seconds. Oh. Hold on." Kurt whipped around on his heels to face Jeff, who was coming back for the third time that morning.

"Definitely worth losing the dinner vouchers on." Jeff wiped his lips and grinned as he waved good-bye to Kurt who was busy drawing another line on his sheet.

"Is that even legal?" Blaine questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, more kisses means more money, right?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, but..." Blaine shook his head and they turned a corner. "What're you doing this afternoon? Wes cancelled Warbler's practice."

"He did? Woah, he must really be into this whole charity thing." Kurt flipped open his mobile phone and punched a few buttons before flipping it shut again. "Settled. We're going to McKinley High's Glee Club practice after lessons to have a little kiss-a-thon."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked as they entered a classroom and started preparing for their French class.

"Oui."

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel rushed forward to hug her friend and he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.<p>

"Um, hi, Rachel." Kurt smoothed out his uniform. "Ready to help me with my fund-raising?"

"Sure!" Rachel grinned and kissed Kurt. He responded, placing his arms around her waist as she sighed into the kiss.

"Whoa... So much better than Finn." she slurred dreamily, her arms linked around his neck.

"Hey! I heard that!" a hurt quarterback shouted.

"My turn!" Tina bounced forward and Kurt bent down, pecking her lips. He pulled away, smiling innocently at Tina.

"I wanna kiss my dolphin again!" Brittany waltzed down, pulling Santana with her.

"Again?" Blaine said after he kissed Rachel, who went away mumbling something like 'Not as hot as Kurt'.

"Um, long story." Kurt waved his hand dismissively and nearly collapsed on the ground as Brittany jumped on him, putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her full on the lips and she responded eagerly.

"Again, please!" Brittany played with Kurt's hair and rested her forehead against his.

Kurt hesitated, but saw Blaine fidget nervously in the background. _Why not make him feel uncomfortable?_ he thought as he kissed Brittany again feverishly.

"You're a great kisser." she whispered, finally allowing him to drop her to the ground. Santana came up next, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Listen, porcelain. If you're not as-" she was cut off by the countertenor's lips on hers. She let out a squeak and moved her lips according to his, slipping her arms around his waist. He broke the kiss first, smirking at her lust-filled eyes.

"Boy, it's a pity you're gay." she wiped her lips and scrambled back to her seat.

Blaine stared on in shock._ No, no, no. Kurt's mine. I want Kurt. No. Only me. _He shook his head upon hearing his own thoughts, replacing it with a more dapper version. _When had Kurt become such a sexy penguin?_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Crawford girls, we just need you to kiss us one by on-" David didn't even get to finish his sentence as a brunette danced up to him and kissed him, smirking as she twirled away.<p>

"Um, well. Just for your information, you may have heard of Kurt Hummel before." David continued, clearing his throat.

"Kurt Hummel? The legendary kisser?" A blond's eyes lit up at the name and the other girls started murmuring in delight.

"Y-Yeah. He's right there, so if you want to kiss him, go ahead. You can even go twice if you wan-" the girls ran towards Kurt, screaming and squealing as they plowed into each other.

"Me! Me! Me!" the girls screamed. Kurt blushed and Blaine clenched his fist in anger.

_You idiots. He's mine, damnit! At least, not mine yet. But I will get him one day._

"Easy, easy, easy!" Kurt said uneasily, "One at a time, please!"

One by one, Kurt kissed the girls. They could be heard sighing into the kiss and some dug their nails through his amazingly thick hair.

"You're beautiful." became the most heard sentence that day, coming from dazed girls who had stars in their eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt waved when they finally left the place. Kurt had gotten twenty-eight kisses out of the eleven girls and the other Warblers hardly got ten as all the girls were focused on Kurt.

"You're sure to win this one, Kurtie!" Nick wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, which Kurt pinched off.

"Yeah, I think so." he smiled.

"Who're you gonna share the dinner with?" Nick continued asking as they walked.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"How about Blaine?"

"B-Blaine? What about him?" Kurt tried to cover up his stumble, but Nick caught it and started laughing openly.

"We all know you're all over him, Kurt. C'mon, you've kissed all of us except for him." Nick nudged the blushing countertenor's shoulder.

"You got it for him hard, don't you? I can see it. C'mon, Kurt! Just tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Kurt mumbled.

"He does. I promise, he does. Do you even see the way he looked at you when you swept Wes clean off his feet? Jealousy, I tell you." Nick winked at Kurt as he jogged ahead to join Jeff.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on Kurt's dorm door and waited patiently for him to answer.<p>

"Come in!" the countertenor shouted from inside and Blaine turned the handle, finding Kurt sprawled on his bed, head buried in a French book.

"What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be chasing for kisses?" Blaine sat down on the bed after carefully taking off his shoes.

"Um, yeah, but I kissed every guy in this school about three times now." Kurt flipped a page and continued reading.

"You haven't kissed me yet." Blaine was surprised at the words that slipped out of his mouth and he noticed how Kurt immediately stiffened as he sat up. "Um, you know, not that you have to-"

Blaine was cut off by the brunette's lips on his and he brought up a hand to hold Kurt's chin, moving his lips together with Kurt's. He let a moan escape his lips after Kurt licked his bottom lip with his tongue, sending the lead Warbler into a moment of pleasure. Blaine broke the kiss regretfully, but if he had held on any longer he would have fainted from the lack of air.

"That was..." Blaine nodded, trying to catch his breath. Kurt smiled.

"Happy you got your turn?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to smile devilishly as he thought up a response. "Well, you _did_ kiss the other guys three times..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and let his lips capture Blaine's. He detected a faint taste of medium drip on his lips and remembered that Brittany's lips tasted somewhat of rootbeer. _Yeah, guys' lips are definitely better._ He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as the older boy wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist. Blaine moaned into the kiss and allowed Kurt's tongue to slip into his mouth, prompting another moan to escape his lips.

"You are perfect." Blaine whispered, going in for the third kiss.

* * *

><p>The two boys had spent the rest of the day goofing off in Kurt's room.<p>

"One of the perks of not having to share a room." Kurt smirked, gesturing to the amount of books strewn across the floor.

"Seriously? I thought you'd be more organized."

"I think I picked this habit up from Finn. 'Read before you sleep.' And I get too tired to put it back to the shelves anyway, so I just randomly throw it around. It lands where it lands."

"Way to break the stereotype." Blaine smiled, picking up a book. "German for Dummies? You're learning German?"

"I figured it'd be fun, after I dropped out of it in McKinley." he reached over to take the book and pouted when Blaine put it back on his shelf for him. "I could've done that myself, you know."

"Why'd you drop out?" Blaine questioned, dropping on the bed beside Kurt.

"The teacher was boring."**(1)** the countertenor shrugged, prompting a laugh from the older boy.

"Are you serious? You stopped because the teacher was boring?"

"Yeah, why else would I stop?"

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you saw all the couples in the class doing something that you never got?"

"That's French kissing, Blaine. Geez, I can't believe you don't know that!" Kurt tutted, smiling playfully.

"Mind if you teach me?" Blaine moved closer to Kurt and looked into his glasz eyes.

"My pleasure, monsieur." Kurt dipped his head a little and latched onto Blaine's lips with his. The lead soloist was caught off guard by the amount of force that Kurt was putting into the kiss, but immediately recovered and moved his lips along with Kurt's, bringing his hand up to cup the porcelain boy's chin. Kurt swiped his tongue across Blaine's lower lip, prompting a moan to escape his lips. Blaine opened his mouth slightly, both to draw breath and to allow Kurt's tongue to slip in. The brunette's tongue massaged Blaine's tongue and they moaned in pleasure. Kurt broke the kiss, both of them breathless.

"D-Do you understand now?" Kurt blushed at his stumble.

"Oui, monsieur." Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's nose.

* * *

><p>"So, who's the winner?" Thad asked excitedly, pulling out a Famous Amos cookie from his pocket and biting into it.<p>

"Thad, stop eating! You'll dirty the place!" Wes said irritably, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Tell us who won!" Jeff shouted from across the room.

"Well, you obviously haven't been paying attention to this fund-raising, have you? Of course Kurt won. He got a hundred and eighty six kisses."

"Wait! He only had a hundred and eighty yesterday! And it was the last day!" Thad pointed out. Eyes turned to stare at Kurt, trying to determine if the porcelain boy cheated.

"I-I didn't cheat! I swear!" Kurt said, flustered.

"Then how did you get an extra six kisses?" Thad challenged, jabbing his half-eaten cookie in Kurt's direction.

"I-um-I-" Kurt stuttered, only to be silenced by Blaine's lips on his. The whole room lapsed into silence before erupting into applause.

"Get some, Hummel!" Nick yelled, clapping his hands together like they were flippers.

"Well, now we know how he got those kisses. Dinner vouchers, please?" Blaine couldn't help the half-smirk that covered his face as Wes handed him the vouchers, winking.

"So, when are we going to Breadstix?"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) This was exactly the reason why my brother dropped out of his German class. ==' Shortly after he took Japanese for an astounding 3 days. Sigh.<strong>

**I hope you liked that! I'm finally back from a week break! Being sick and all that, ugh. I had a few Ferraro Rochers after I took my medicine, which may have something to do with me being sick a whole week. Ho-hum.**

**Did you guys like cookie-obsessed Thad? :P**

**xxmysticflare**


End file.
